La première pierre
by Chiiyo86
Summary: Sam et John se découvrent un point commun inattendu.


Note: _Cette petite fic, je l'ai d'abord écrite en anglais, pour le "Celebrating Sam Comment Fic Meme" sur spngenlove. Elle répond au défi suivant (je traduis): "Sam et John jouent aux échecs (ou à un autre jeu de stratégie), et se surprennent l'un l'autre". Comme vous allez pouvoir le constater, j'ai choisi l'option "autre jeu de stratégie": le go est un très ancien jeu de stratégie asiatique. _

Disclaimer: _Et non, ils ne m'appartiennent pas! Au prochain Noël, peut-être._

_--  
_

Il paraît qu'on ne connaît jamais vraiment les gens, même les plus proches de soi. Le jour où Sam trouve quelque chose d'inattendu dans le coffre de l'Impala, il se dit qu'il y a du vrai là-dedans.

« Papa, qu'est-ce ça fait dans la voiture ?

- Un type me l'a refilé, il a dit qu'il ne jouait plus, répond son père sur un ton absent.

- Oh. »

John fait une pause, puis lève la tête pour regarder son plus jeune fils.

« Attends, tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Bien sûr, que je le sais. » Est-ce que son père le prend pour un gamin ignorant, ou quoi ? « C'est un goban, un plateau pour jouer au go. »

« Et… est-ce que… tu sais comment y jouer ? »

Il y a quelque chose dans la voix de son père, quelque chose d'inhabituel que Sam ne sait pas bien identifier, mais qui le met un peu mal à l'aise.

« L'année dernière, quand on était dans l'Indiana, un type à l'école m'a appris. J'aime bien, c'est amusant. Pourquoi, toi aussi tu sais y jouer ?

- J'ai appris au Vietnam. » John se gratte la tête, et il a presque l'air embarrassé. Bizarre autant qu'étrange. _Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de mon père ?_ « Tu veux jouer, Sammy ? » finit par demander son père.

« Euh, ouais. » Sam hausse les épaules. « Bien sûr. »

C'est de cette manière que Sam se retrouve assis devant un goban, dans un face-à-face avec John Winchester. Le plateau a l'air plutôt vieux, et les lignes peintes en noir sont presque effacées par endroits. Sam ressent ce frisson d'excitation qui le parcourt à chaque fois qu'il joue, ce même frisson qu'il devrait ressentir avant la chasse, s'il en croit Dean. Ce n'est pas le cas, pourtant, la chasse ne lui fait ressentir que de la peur.

Le plateau est vide, immense, et il n'attend que les pierres blanches et noires qui vont venir construire des territoires. C'est un champ bataille, un qui n'est qu'excitant, pas dangereux.

Son père lui a cédé les pierres noires, alors c'est à Sam de commencer. Il se mord la lèvre, en pleine réflexion. Il se demande où il va poser la première pierre, sachant à quel point ce mouvement peut influer sur le reste de la partie. Il essaie de se rappeler les séquences que Josh lui apprises, les _joseki. Joseki. _C'est l'une des choses qu'il aime dans le go, tous ces termes techniques en japonais. _Hoshi. Atari. Hane. _Il aime leur tonalité étrangère, exotique, la manière dont ils roulent contre son palais.

Il pose la pierre noire au coin droit le plus proche de lui. 3-4. Un coup classique. Il attend de voir ce que son père va jouer, impatient de d'évaluer son niveau.

Pendant un certain temps, le seul bruit dans la pièce est le _clic _des pierres qui frappent le plateau de bois. C'est un son que Sam aime bien, qu'il trouve réconfortant. Il est tellement absorbé par le jeu qu'il en oublie presque qui est son adversaire, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête, et voie son père regarder le plateau avec un petit sourire, réjoui par quelque chose qu'il est le seul à voir.

Sam s'en inquiète. Il a suffisamment d'expérience pour se rendre compte que John est loin d'être un joueur faible. Et Sam… Sam ne veut pas que son père pense que lui est faible.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Sam a joué la carte de la prudence, en prenant bien soin de protéger tous ses groupes de pierres. Peut-être qu'il lui faut être un peu plus agressif, un peu plus audacieux. Les joueurs de go aiment à dire qu'on peut en apprendre beaucoup sur quelqu'un en étudiant sa façon de jouer. Sam a l'intention de montrer à son père _qui _il est exactement.

Son prochain coup est une attaque contre l'un des groupes les plus faibles de son père. John a un grognement amusé.

« Fais gaffe, Sammy », murmure-t-il.

Sam lève le menton d'un air belliqueux. C'est une déclaration de guerre. Donne tout ce que tu as, est-il tenté de dire, mais il n'ose pas.

Le jeu semble durer une éternité. À un moment donné, Dean revient, et leur dit quelque chose. Puis, comme ni son père, ni son frère ne daignent lui répondre, il hausse les épaules et va dans sa chambre. Pour une fois, Sam se fiche complètement de ce que peut faire son frère. Il est en train de prouver quelque chose, bon sang.

« J'abandonne », déclare soudainement John.

Sam s'interrompt dans son examen concentré du plateau de jeu.

« Quoi ?

- J'ai dit que j'abandonnais », répète son père, avec une nuance d'irritation. « Tu as gagné. »

« T'es sûr ?

- Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, gamin. »

Sam baisse la tête sur le jeu, et essaie de compter en gros les points qui sont attribués à chacun. Il a du mal. Cela demande de l'expérience, de savoir si l'on gagne ou si l'on perd, de l'expérience qui manque à Sam, mais apparemment pas à son père. Pourtant, c'est Sam qui sort vainqueur de l'affrontement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ok, euh, merci pour la partie.

- Ne prend pas la grosse tête », l'avertit John, mais il sourit aussi, et il a l'air fier.

Sam sent le rouge lui monter aux joues, envahi par un sentiment chaleureux auquel il n'est pas habitué.

« Tu sais », poursuit John, « les stratégies utilisées en go sont très semblables aux stratégies militaires. Tu devrais continuer à jouer, c'est bon pour toi, c'est utile. »

Il se lève, pose une main sur l'épaule de Sam un bref instant, puis sort de la pièce.

Sam reste seul pour rassembler les pierres noires et blanches et les ranger dans leur boîte, mais il n'arrive pas à en éprouver de l'agacement. Des heures plus tard, il n'a toujours pas perdu son sourire, au point que Dean lui demande ce qui lui arrive. Il se contente de répondre : « Oh, rien du tout ».


End file.
